A Heavy Trunk And A Heavy Heart
by HarryPotter-Inspired
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Draco decides, reluctantly, to return to Hogwarts for eighth year. Plucking the courage to hop on the Hogwarts Express but when he gets to Hogwarts his bravery is challenged when Professor McGonagall reveals they all eighth years will be sharing dorms common rooms. A drarry fanfic set in eighth year
1. chapter 1

Draco didn't want to return to Hogwarts. Why would he? Some of his worst memories originated from there. His mother encouraged him to go, so did his friends, or the ones he had left. He was returning because he had nowhere else to go, his friends and a ticket to a decent job were all sitting there waiting for him.

But at the same time he was determined to return. To prove to everyone he was worth something. He wanted to redeem himself and become something brilliant so no one can ever put him down again and he can rub it in their faces that he wasn't all horrible.

But now standing on Platform 9 3/4, he had some regrets. Standing idly with a heavy trunk and a heavy heart. Memories and nightmare flooded into his mind and he hadn't even reached Hogwarts yet. Looking up and down the platform, with a solumn expression to mask his emotion, he saw all the sneers and disgusted glances people gave him and he had never felt so ashamed and exposed. Feeling naked to the world he looked through the many people to see who he recognised or could have a civil conversation with, not that there were many people he could do that with anymore.

Many faces were new, those ones were filled with happiness and excitement. The older faces Draco recognised, but couldn't place anywhere looked serious and prepared for something that he supposed wouldn't come.

His mother had dropped him off earlier hugging him and telling him that she'd see him during the holidays, though he is thinking he might be seeing her a lot earlier than that. Looking toward the exit he was tempted to leave. After a few minutes of internal conflict, he decided the exit looked like a better option. But as he turned to leave, Potter, coincidentally walked in with the rest of the Weasley clan and Granger. _Nice timing, Potter_ , Draco thought bitterly. Wearing a sneer he turned back to the scarlet train contemplating, again, whether it was worth going on. Deciding that he might as well get on, and get the year over and done with. He needs that job anyway so he can show Potter and the rest he is good enough to function in this society and he isn't just a coward.

Realising there was only two minutes until the Hogwarts Express departed, he heaved his trunk into the train and searched for an appropriate compartment. He was looking for, preferably, an empty compartment or a compartment where no one wanted to kill him. His friends had decided to get there by themselves, wanting to avoid the violent glances and sneers.

Cursing himself for not getting on the train earlier to claim a compartment, he walked to the last compartment, which he thought was empty until he saw a head with piercingly green eyes and black hair around the corner. Sighing, he put his luggage up with the rest and sat next to Harry.

"He-"

"Before you say anything, Potter, I am not getting out and getting another compartment because there are no more compartments. Also it is a childish feud that you and I share is just stupid and I am sure that you can get over that, so sitting with you and your-" he paused gesturing at both Ron and Hermione as if looking for the right word, "-friends, shouldn't be a problem."

Harry looked at Draco stunned. Ron looked as if someone had just slapped him in the face, and Hermione looked at Draco with a sympathetic expression, which Draco hated. He didn't need to be pitied.

"I was just saying 'Hey, Draco'," said Harry looking at Draco.

"Oh," Draco said, feeling slightly sheepish, but not letting it show. "Well, then. Hello Harry."

Everyone in the compartment fell into an awkward silence for a minute before Hermione broke the silence, "So, how are you, Draco?" She asked not being able to look directly at him.

"Terrible, but thanks for asking." Harry snorted in amusement and Draco smirked ever so slightly, before another moment of awkward silence. Draco leant his head on the back of the seat and sighed, closing his eyes.

Draco had no idea how much time had passed when he felt something hit his shoulder. Confused, he opened his eyes and turned his head looking at what was on his shoulder. Blushing profusely Draco coughed to try and cover up his embarrassment. Harry's head had fallen onto Draco's shoulder in his sleep.

"Please don't wake him, Draco," Hermione said softly. "He hasn't been sleeping properly and waking up screaming when he does sleep." Her eyes were slightly glassy as she explained the issue. Though Draco would rather not have any contact with anyone, he could pretend this never happened anyway.

"Don't upset yourself, Hermione he'll be fine." Ron said grabbing her hand and stroking it softly with his thumb. "It is normal for anyone that has been through what Harry has been through to be like that."

"He has shut everyone out though," Hermione protested. "Ginny is wondering whether she should just move and he barely talks to us anymore." Draco thought she sounded more angry than anything else.

"He will be fine, 'Mione," Ron said. "He's tough."

Draco had listened to the whole conversation, they acted as if he were invisible. He didn't mind being invisible, it meant no one hurt you.


	2. The Feast

After a long, awkward, trip they finally arrived at Hogwarts. When they arrived, Draco gently shook Harry who woke up and sat up straight. Looking at Draco and suddenly realising where he had been resting his head the whole train trip, blushed blossomed on his cheeks and he muttered, "Sorry…" So softly Draco could barely hear it. Draco ignored him.

He was walking into the hall behind the trio. He wondered why he was still behind them, before he sneered at them and headed to the Slytherin table. He walked to the end that was not occupied by anyone. He hadn't seen Pansy, or Blaise yet. Maybe they were just late, Draco assured himself. They wouldn't leave him. Would they? Sitting down, he started fiddling with the hem of his long-sleeved shirt, pulling the sleeve down his arm as much as he could. He hadn't worn anything without long sleeves for so long, Draco had almost forgotten what they felt like. Looking up he caught Potter looking at him with a weird expression. Pity? Confusion? Draco didn't like the attention from him. Harry looked at him for a moment before averting his glance to the table, then to the weasel, engaging in conversation.

The first years entered the hall standing in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. There were many more than usual. After the first years were sorted, McGonagall stood at the front of the hall and began the speech, "Before we begin the feast…" but before she could speak anymore Draco had already zoned out. He looked down at his hands again. They were the hands of a murderer, someone who didn't deserve to make it out of that war.

"I would like to acknowledge the wizards and students that gave their lives to have school, world, life and education." The hall fell into silence. During this moment of silence, Draco lifted his head and looked at Potter, who had his head hanging low, but high enough for Draco to be able to see his face clearly. Harry's eyes were glassy as tears gathered in the emerald eyes. Harry now was on the edge of sobbing and shaking violently. Hermione and the Weasel had their arms around him trying to comfort him. McGonagall then ended the silence, "Thank you, now there are some arrangements to do with the dorms that need to be addressed." She paused to look around the room at all the eager faces. "The commmon room and dormitories for eighth years, will be shared-" There were surprised noises coming from the students. "-Regardless of house," she added. "In recent events we decided to add another common room and dormitory while fixing Hogwarts. Hagrid will show the eighth years to the common room, after the feast. But in the meantime, let the feast began!" As a smile grew upon her face she sat down and the food appeared on all the tables.

Draco ignored the food appearing in front of him. Sharing dorms? It must be a mistake. Anxiety began to pulse through Draco. Having to share a dorm with only the Slytherins was enough, but sharing with the rest of the eighth years? That was going to be hell.

Draco sat alone as people around him ate and spoke excitedly. He looked over at the food that lay across the table, he hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday, but he didn't feel hungry at all.

Picking at his hands he looked down. After what seemed like an eternity of loneliness Draco heard the headmaster stand and instruct the Head Boys and Girls to lead their students to their dorms. _Here we go_ , Draco thought bitterly.


End file.
